Rush
by Miho-hime
Summary: Normal...this is how I was. I never knew my father...and my life changed dramatically when my mother was killed...but, i found a way to survive the pain. OC x you'll see
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I respectfully, although disdainfully own nothing; except for my characters and the plot

**xXx**

**Rush: Prologue- Cataclysm**

**xXx**

_Silence. I heard voices speaking; one of them was my own, though I don't quite think I was truly there…_

"_Why are you doing this?" the other voice was stuttering, panicking almost._

"…_You don't deserve to live…" I could hear my raspy voice hiss the words, yet I know that I would never amount to saying such a thing…_

_Her back was pressed to the wall, my forearm at her throat, cutting off her supply of much-needed oxygen. She gurgled, blood spraying sporadically from between her paling lips._

"_Tell them…tell them what you did." My voice hissed again as my arm increased the pressure on her throat._

_She mumbled something incoherent…she was turning blue._

_Part of my mind seemed to realize the damage I was doing, so I slackened my vice grip on her airway…I was still gone._

"_Louder…so __**they**_ _can hear you." My eyes were glazed over, or at least they weren't mine…they rolled to the sides, glancing at the village's inhabitants who were anxiously awaiting an answer._

_She smirked through the blood, giving her a crazed and wild look, "I did it…I KILLED OPHELIA!" she shouted violently, ripping herself from my grasp and pushing me back towards the towering flames._

_The villagers simultaneously gave a loud cry…the loss of their most beloved and honorable queen drove them all over the edge. They charged just in time to meet their resistance; my mother's murderer's soldiers…I wondered why my aunt would ever do such a thing…the child inside me kept begging for the truth to have been a lie. Unconsciously, I threw myself forward and landed atop my aunt. As I hurled my fist back, the long claws on my glove aimed straight for her head- a killing strike-, she smirked again and laughed maniacally, "Are you going to KILL me?! Are you going to kill me, Sarah?" she was hoping for it…she wanted me to kill her; to show her how animalistic she had made me…_

_My mind returned to my body at that point…I was angry, ashamed and most of all, lost. But I just glared at her, my arm still pulled back. I thrust my arm forward; the mana in my hand created a large crater where my fist had collided with the ground. I pulled myself off of her, heaving her lanky form up with strength I did not know existed in a person of my stature._

"…_No." I breathed out heavily, "…No. I'm not like you." I was unaware of the fight between the villagers and her soldiers; I shoved her from my grasp and watched silently as she fell off of a slight hill. I followed her to finish the fight, wincing only slightly as my ankle sprained from the pressure of jumping. I nearly blanched at the sight I was introduced to. Momentarily I tore my gaze away from the woman who was trying to pull herself up to the numerous dead bodies of the villagers…__**my**__ villagers…_

"_W-w-what, what are you going to do to me?" she panicked at the wild look in my eyes as the small heaps of smoldering ashes sparked beside us. I pulled myself up to my full height, and glared her down._

"_Run. Run away, Bellatrix," my eyes narrowed, "and __**never**__ return."_

_She __**was**__ panicking…I could see the scared look in her eyes as she walked closer, "…as…you wish…" she rounded me and looked to the ground. I watched her movements carefully, but apparently not carefully enough, "YOUR MAJESTY!" she hurled the smoldering ashes at me, and laughed as they landed in my eyes._

_I cried out in pain, trying to rub away the burning sensation. She tackled me to the ground and pushed my off of the side of the cliff after we stopped rolling. I was hanging onto the rocks trying feverishly not to look down at the deep ravine below. _

"_Oh how the tables have turned… " She stated amusedly as she dug her nails through the leather gloves on my hands and piercing my skin…I gasped and looked at her wide eyes, "Long live the princess." She whispered slowing into my ear._

_Survival instinct kicked in as I drew my head back frantically and head butted her in one swift motion. She fell back onto the torched grass as I pulled myself up hurriedly. My fear had me shaking from head to toe. I stood stock still as she lunged at me…my mid registered her movement at the last second, forcing me to swivel to the side and turn to her as she fell from the cliff. She grabbed a chunk of my hair and nearly pulled my over the ledge as well until I thrashed out with my hand and struck her across the face with my clawed glove. She abruptly let go, falling to her death in the ravine…the water turned red._

**xXx**

_I was unaware of how many stares I had received when I heaved myself up from the hill and walked distractedly through the many injured villagers who had succeeded in driving away their opposing forces…I sat down on a stump, staring out at nothing and in a sense, everything._

_I heard my friends speaking to me, asking if I was alright, but I couldn't respond. The shock from the previous fight loomed over me until I felt his warmth. A simple hug brought me to my senses and the tears rolled down my face. I cried into his shoulder as he stroked my short, matted, blonde hair. I wondered briefly just why he was hugging me, consoling me…he was pristine and I…I was covered in blood and soot and sweat._

_I shoved the thought from my mind…that was the last thought I needed at the moment. Momentarily I glanced up and over his shoulder. I caught my father's eye. Why was he here? Lloyd voiced my thought for me, although he did not know, _

"_Yuan, why are you here?"_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: I respectfully , although disdainfully own nothing except my plot and my characters

Disclaimer: I respectfully, although disdainfully own nothing except my plot and my characters

**xXx**

**Rush: Chapter 1, Part 1- Normal**

**xXx**

I laughed as I walked with my best friend, Winnie. Winnifred was true to her name…a friend of peace. I smiled at the thought. To most, she was Winnie, the outgoing erratic brunette of the Beckinsale family in our home village.

"So…see anyone that catches your eye?" she asked me as we waved to groups of young, toned soldiers that were passing by…a part of my family's royal guard.

I tore my face away and looked at her, blushing all the while, "I'm thirteen! I'm too young to be thinking of such things!" she smirked at this, and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed as I tried to punch her and continued to say, "My, my Princess! Thou art not behaving as a child of royalty should."

I looked at her skeptically for a moment, "…Fuck Royalty." This was my normal response.

**xXx**

The next day was the same as always: Winnie made suggestive comments and we left the village gates to go down to the garden, we goofed around and then went our separate ways home for dinner.

Sleep came easy, for I was very tired- and cranky, but I won't delve into the reasons behind that.

**xXx**

I was awoken in the early hours of the morning to my aunt's violent shaking. I heard screams emitting from everywhere as she told me to get dressed quickly. I did so.

As she grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the secret halls, I noticed that she was covered in blood and asked the obvious question, "What's going on?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she threw both herself and me onto one of the rheiards and flew off. I was beginning to get frantic as I looked below and saw the flames erupting from the mansion along with the rest of the village. The full moon made everything twice as eerie as I watched with wide eyes as my aunt flew to a small island, scattered with rocks.

Only after we landed and she dragged me to the center of the stones, which turned out to be pillars, did I dare to ask the question again.

"…The village was under siege," her voice held no emotion, "Your mother is dead." She finished somberly as the pillars began to light up. She pushed me into the middle of the light before I had a chance to understand her words and the last thing I knew, I felt as if I was being ripped from reality. I opened my eyes to see a view of the ocean…I fell back, into nothingness.

**xXx**

I heard voices, around me…wherever I was. They sounded concerned, and I felt a gentle hand begin to shake me awake.

"Sweet-pea? Are y'all alright?" it was a woman's voice.

I cautiously opened my eyes, groaning at the bright sunlight and immediately narrowed them. I rubbed the sleep away from them as the woman asked again.

"…" I didn't know what to say, in fact, the only thing I could remember from previously was a woman…my aunt, I think…telling me that my mother was dead…that was all. I looked to the woman's kind face, "…no." my eyes were downcast.

"Honey? My name's Audra." She pulled me into a hug as I began to cry, "May I have your name, honey?"

I stuttered a bit…my own voice sounded so foreign, "I-i-it's Sar-Sarah." I choked on my own saliva as I brought my hand up to bite at my nails…it was a tough habit to break.

"Oh, Sarah, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" she asked, holding me arms length. It was then that I noticed a girl behind her, standing next to a large basket filled with what looked like bread. Audra noticed my bleary eyed look, "Sarah, this is my daughter Aisha…Aisha, continue to Palmacosta with your brother, please?" the girl nodded and picked up the basket and began walking off.

"Now, Sarah, what's wrong honey?" Audra asked again, wiping the tears from my face with her thumb.

"I-I-I c-can't r-r-remember," I tried to stop sobbing, but this was indeed a hard feat, "I can't remember, but my mother was killed and…I don't know where I am or where I'm from…" I was beginning to panic and she noticed.

"Shh, shh…" she cooed in my ear and pulled me closer… I didn't know her, but the hug- it was comforting. I cried into her shoulder and she told me that I should rest. "You're coming home with me, and that's final. You rest until my son and daughter get back. I'll have Linar carry you."

My vision began to swim and I had trouble recognizing things, but I could only assume that Linar was her son. I fell back into nothingness.

**xXx**

I was no longer on the ground…I was moving, being carried.

"Good to see you're awake. Are you feeling any better?" the boy, Linar, I supposed, asked. He was carrying me piggyback, "I'm Linar, by the way."

"Uh…yeah…a bit. Thanks. And I'm Sarah."

He smiled at me.

"So, uh, Linar," I asked, he turned to look at me, "Where are we going?"

"Asgard."

After he asked if I was okay to walk, he put me down and steadied me. We all walked in a comfortable silence until Aisha turned to me.

"Momma says you'll be living with us, if you want," she was very chipper, "I've always wanted a sister. Brothers are so annoying." She stuck her tongue out at Linar, who proceeded to do the same. I smiled slightly at the exchanged and desperately hoped that I could remember more about my past…no such luck.

"Sarah?" I heard my name being called as we walked down the slope of Hakonesia Peak.

"Hm?"

"We'll be at Asgard in an hour or two, but I asked how old you are." Linar stated, scratching an itch on his elbow.

"Oh, alright then…I'm thirteen. How about you guys?"

"I'm thirteen, too." Aisha chipped in, kicking a small pebble at a rabbit that was coming our way.

"I'm fifteen, myself." Linar offered, picking up his pace to catch up with his mother, as they all had to.

One hour later, the group was at Asgard.

"We'll show you around later, Sarah. Mom says that you should get some rest. You and I are gonna be sharing a room!" Aisha sounded excited, so I did my best to force a slight smile.

**xXx**

Aisha and I sat in her room and I was getting very tired very fast. Aisha gave me a hug and said that she'd sneak in some food for me later. No doubt I'd be hungry later on, but for now I needed more sleep.

**xXx**

It was a few days later that I met Aisha and Linar's friend Harley…he was a half-elf. I didn't mind though, I knew for a fact that I had _some_ elven blood in me…anyone could tell by my ears. Though how much elven blood I had, I did not know.

The four of us had grown quite close in the past five years. I could tell them anything and they could cheer me up fairly quickly whenever I tried to remember things that made me sad.

And when the time came that I met Danny they were happy that I found someone for myself.

We were in a good relationship. He even asked me to marry him before he had to go off on some mercenary mission.

Three weeks later I received a letter from Danny's comrade. The Desians had killed him.

My normal world shattered into pieces once again. And once again I retreated into my shell.

Audra tried and tried to get me back, but I just told her that I needed some alone time. I moved out of Asgard after promising to keep in touch with all of them.

They saw me off and I haven't seen them since. I have kept in touch though.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: I respectfully, although disdainfully own nothing except my plot and my characters

**xXx**

**Rush: Chapter 1, Part 2- Different**

**xXx**

I sighed as I looked out the window of my home in Izoold. Another two years had gone by and now, at the age of twenty I was quite concerned at how my life was headed. It took me a while to realize that, for the second time, Audra was right. I finally began to live my life again although to Audra's disdain, I was a bit of a thrill seeker.

I learned how to fight from Danny…he used to train me when he was still alive.

I thought to myself as I made my way out to the base of the Ossa Trail with my bow and quiver of arrows strapped to the holster on my back. Two wolves that had been following me since I left the port began trotting and growling behind me. I walked past the base of the trail and turned to face them, unhinging my bow and knocking an arrow in it. They lunged, and I chanted,

"Shine from the heavens above, celestial arrow!" the arrow split into beams of pure white light that struck both wolves multiple times, knocking them down, but not out.

They lunged again and one landed atop me, biting at my face. Luckily its jowls caught themselves on my bow. The other wolf was nowhere in sight.

A shout of "Light, Photon!" from behind me incinerated the wolf and I picked myself up to look at the newcomers. One of their group members, a tall man with wild auburn hair finished off the second wolf along with a shorter boy wearing red.

I walked up to the group as they all collected together, "Thank you for you assistance. I really appreciate it." I directed my thanks to the entire group.

"It was nothing." Said the boy in red, smiling. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I did so.

"Sarah Rush. And you are?"

"Lloyd Irving. And this is Kratos," he pointed to the tall man, "Raine, Genis," he gestured to the two white-haired mages, "and this is Colette." the blonde he pointed to smiled and waved.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Again, I really appreciate the help." I nodded at each individually, giving a faint smile.

"So, Sarah, what are you doing out here?" Colette asked.

"Oh, well I was just scouting around…nothing to do, ya know?" She nodded in understanding, "And what about you all?"

The group glanced around at each other warily before Colette chirped happily, "I'm on my Journey of Regeneration!"

I glanced at her, wide-eyed, "So, you're the Chosen?"

"Yep! And now we need to get across the sea." She told me at my awed gaze.

I looked at the group, "Across the sea, you say?"

"That's correct. We need to find a ship." The one called Raine nodded slightly, moving forward, "You sound as if you could help us with that by the tone of your voice."

"Well, yes. I live in Izoold, but I'm afraid that the only ship running that would take on passengers is on a fishing trip…I don't know when they'll be back." I placed a thoughtful finger on my chin, "In fact, I believe they may have gotten caught up in that storm a while back…"

Again, the group looked at each other as Raine and Lloyd sighed. "Well, I suppose we could take a walk to the northern region…perhaps we could check to see if there are any seals that we could go to until the ship returns…" Raine looked throughout the group and nodded when no one objected.

"I concur." Kratos spoke up, and I, in turn, looked to meet his gaze.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lloyd seemed rather enthusiastic, "You should come, too, Sarah!"

I spluttered a bit, "Wait, what? How did I get roped into this?" I had to admit, I was rather amused at his suggestion…I quite agreed that it would be good for me to get out of that port for a while.

"Oh yes! You must come with us!" Colette clasped her hands together.

"…Well…if you really don't mind, I suppose I could come along…" I was a bit hesitant, although reasonably, I could visit my family… "The Balacruf Mausoleum is out in that direction, I believe?"

The second those words left my mouth I saw the lights in Raine's eyes spark to life, "Oh we simply must venture there!"

**xXx**

As I walked along with the group listening to Lloyd complain for the umpteenth time, I slowed my pace to walk with Kratos,

"Your skill with the sword is quite remarkable." I told, glancing to my left to look up at him.

He glanced down at me, nodding before his reply, "Thank you."

I said nothing but "You're welcome," for a few moments before dryly starting a conversation,

"You're a mercenary, am I correct?"

"You are." He scanned the area; there were quite a few wasps in an area to the far left, but they were remaining stationary for now.

"How long?"

He gave me a bemused look, "A while. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you've ever met another mercenary by the name of Daniel Nylan, is all…" I looked ahead, sighing slightly through my teeth.

"I've heard the name on the wind once or twice, why?"

"Well-" I was unable to finish my sentence on account of the swarm of wasps from earlier had bore down upon us.

I stayed to the rear with the two white-haired siblings as I watched Kratos and Lloyd dash right into the fray, slashing and stabbing at as many wasps possible.

I barely heard either of the two siblings cast their spells, until a sting from a wasp that had come, seemingly out of nowhere, caused me to lash out. I cried out in pain as it pulled its stinger from my arm, which was now bleeding quite profusely.

I stumbled away as Lloyd ran in and killed the creature. It was decided: if he saved my life, I would save his. I charged up a quick spell and channeled the mana into my arrow, "Inferno of glory, incinerate thine enemies…Flaming Javelin."

Just as the butt of the arrow left the bow, it burst into flames and flew in a straight line. I smirked as it hit its target dead on. The wasp was incinerated immediately.

"Hey, good shot!" Lloyd was smiling widely and I knew I was blushing from the praise.

"T-t-thanks." I smiled softly until I felt my arm go completely numb. I dropped to my knees, discarding the bow to the side and clutched my bleeding arm. Swiftly, I ripped the fabric of my sleeve off and gasped at the sight. My arm was turning purple.

"Oh my…Here. First Aid." I felt the rush of mana go through me as Raine used her healing arts, though I noticed that the area where the stinger impaled itself was still purple…and now my arm was in pain.

I glowered at the shredded remains of the wasp that had done this so nonchalantly to my arm, "I think the stinger may have hit the bone."


End file.
